Fruits Basket-A Cinderella Story
by animegalnya
Summary: It's a story of love, friendship, drama, and comedy (I hope)! Fruits Basket in the world of Cinderella! With a twist! AU. Kyoru. Yuchi. ShigurexAkito. KurenoxArisa. Let's see how this goes! Rated K just to be safe.
1. Cinderella

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Cinderella.

Ok, so I had a weird dream last night that I was Cinderella and it made me want to write a Fruits Basket version of Cinderella! Yes, I know they did they play in the manga, but this time it's an AU fanfic. So, without further ado, here it is! Fruits Basket-A Cinderella Story!

Cast:

Cinderella-Honda Tohru

Prince Charming (Prince Kyo)-Sohma Kyo

Step-mother-Minigawa Motoko (older, obviously)

Step-sister 1-(OC) Shiori

Step-sister 2-(OC) Anko (yes I got that name from Naruto, but is not related to this story)

Fairy Godmother-Sohma Kagura

King-Kazuma (Shishou)

Duke-Sohma Shigure

Prince's best friend-Sohma Yuki

Cinderella's best friends-Uotani Arisa and Hanajima Saki

Mice-random mice (OCs)

Birds-random birds (OCs)

Cat-random cat (OC)

Now, let's get this show on the road!

Chapter 1

Cinderella-Tohru

"TOHRU!"

Tohru bolted upright in bed when she heard her step-sister's voice. "Y-Yes, Shiori?" she called back.

"GET OUT OF BED AND BRING US OUR BREAKFAST!"

Tohru sighed. She got out of bed and opened her curtains, looking out the window. "Another day…" she smiled a little. "It's a beautiful day out. I hope I get sent to the market today." She shook her head. "Focus, Tohru, focus." She quickly changed into her navy blue long-sleeved dress that went to her knees, tying her white apron around her waist.

"Tohru! Tohru!"

Tohru looked at the floor and smiled. "Good morning."

A mouse smiled at her. "Can you sneak some cheese up here for us, please?"

Tohru nodded. "Of course. Stay hidden, I'll be back soon." She then left her room and headed downstairs to prepare breakfast for her step-family. She frowned as she remembered her parents' deaths. First her mother, and then her father. With no other relatives, she had been forced to move in with her step-family, and therefore was force to become their servant. She didn't know why they did this to her, but she didn't dare ask.

She carried the trays up the stairs and to their rooms. First, the step-sisters.

With one tray on her head, another on her arm, and another on her hand, she knocked on the first stepsister's door. "Shiori-san? I have your breakfast."

"Well, it's about time! Come in."

Tohru opened the door and took the tray off her head, walking to Shiori's bed and putting the tray on her lap. "Here you go."

"Hurry and deliver the other meals before they get cold." Shiori commanded.

Tohru nodded. "Yes, Shiori-san." She left her room, closing the door behind her. She walked to the next room and knocked. "Anko-san? I have your breakfast."

"Hurry up, then!"

Tohru opened her door and walked to her bed, taking the tray off her arm and putting it on Anko's lap. "Here you go."

"Leave." Anko said, beginning to eat her breakfast.

Tohru nodded and left her room, closing the door behind her. And finally, she stood outside the door of her step-mother. She knocked on the door. "Step-mother? I have your breakfast."

"Come in."

Tohru opened the door and walked into the room. She walked to her step-mother's bed and put the tray on her lap. "Will there be anything else, step-mother?"

"Yes. I noticed we're low on fruit. Go to the market and get some."

Tohru nodded, giving a small curtsy. "Yes, step-mother." She turned around and began to leave.

"Oh, and Tohru? Set more traps, I keep seeing mice in the kitchen."

Tohru faced her and nodded. "Yes, step-mother." She then left the room, closing the door behind her. She smiled to herself. She was going to the market! She hurried back to the attic, her room, and changed out of her work clothes and into her 'going to the market' clothes-a faded yellow shirt and a brown skirt that went to her ankles with a pair of black flats. She put two yellow hair ribbons in her hair, looked at her reflection in her mirror, nodded, and hurried to the door. "Oh!" She got some cheese from her apron pocket and put it on the floor. "Remember to be careful if you go into the kitchen, I've been told to set more traps."

The mice came out of their hole in the wall and nodded. "We'll be careful, Tohru."

Tohru smiled. "I'll be back." She then left the room, closed the door behind her, and hurried down to the kitchen. She grabbed the straw basket she used when going shopping and hurried outside. She sighed in relief once out of the house. For the next hour or so, she was free.

Once Tohru reached the market, she was immediately glomped by a blonde girl. "Tohru! You got away!"

Tohru gasped, surprised, but then smiled. "Uo-chan!"

A girl with black hair walked up to them. "Hello, Tohru." She smiled.

Tohru smiled at her. "Hello, Hana-chan."

Meet Uotani Arisa and Hanajima Saki-Tohru's best friends. Well, next to the mice and the birds, her ONLY friends. They had met when Tohru first started as a servant to her step-family. She had gone to the market for the first time, new at shopping, and she had met the two peasant girls. They had taught her how to shop and they had been best friends ever since.

"How's your boyfriend, Uo-chan?" Tohru asked as they walked through the market.

Arisa beamed. "Kureno's great! We're trying to open a booth in the market to sell vegetables from our farm."

Tohru smiled. "That's great! Good luck!"

The three of them wandered from booth to booth, purchasing different kids of fruit. Suddenly, girls started squealing.

"Oh, sounds like the prince is in town." Saki said.

Tohru glanced over her shoulder to see the prince and the king riding their horses through town, a thing they did daily to greet their subjects. This was, by far, next to seeing her friends, her favorite part of going to the market-seeing the prince. She turned around and watched as they rode by on their white horses.

King Kazuma smiled and nodded at his subjects. He frowned when he noticed his son sulking. "Prince Kyo, smile at your subjects."

"Why? It's not like they know me-they're just focused on my looks." Kyo grumbled.

He looked around the market…and his eyes landed on a girl with yellow ribbons in her hair.

Tohru felt her face heat up. He was looking at her! 'No, calm down, Tohru. You don't know him. Don't go thinking he's actually looking at you. There's probably someone much prettier behind you.' She told herself.

Somebody bumped into her. "Hey! Don't just stand there!" A man shouted at her.

Tohru gasped, bowing slightly. "I-I'm sorry!"

The man smacked her basket out of her hand, fruit flying everywhere.

Kyo noticed, hearing the man shout at her. For some reason, this upset Kyo. He pulled on the reins, making his horse stop.

Kazuma did the same, confused. "Kyo?"

The man glared at Tohru. "Watch where you're going, peasant."

"Hey!" Kyo dismounted his horse.

"Prince Kyo!" Kazuma shouted after his son, but stayed on his horse, not sure what was going on and not wanting to leave their horses unattended, even though there were two men on horses behind them, the Duke, Shigure, and Kyo's best friend, Yuki-serving as their bodyguards for the day.

"What are you yelling at her for?" Kyo asked as he approached them.

The man's eyes widened, immediately bowing. "Prince Kyo! I-I'm sorry!"

"Get away from her." Kyo glared at the man.

The man nodded and ran off.

Tohru was on her knees, picking up fruit.

Kyo kneeled in front of her. "Are you ok, miss?"

Tohru, having never heard the Prince's voice before, looked up at him and gasped, eyes widening in surprise. 'He…he defended me?' Tohru nodded. "Y-Yes. I-I'm fine."

"Here, let me help you." Kyo started picking up fruit with her.

"Y-You don't have to!"

Kyo shook his head. "What Prince would I be if I didn't help my subjects, right?"

Tohru was quiet as they picked up the fruit.

At one point, they reached for the same apple at the same time, Kyo's hand touching hers. They looked at each other, orange eyes meeting brown.

Tohru was frozen. To her, he had the most beautiful colored eyes in the world.

Kyo thought the same thing about her eyes.

Tohru snapped out of her trance, quickly pulling her hand back. "Ah! I-I'm sorry!"

Kyo shook his head. "Don't be. Here." He handed her the apple. "The fruits seems alright, just make sure you wash it really good as soon as you get home."

Tohru took the apple and put it in her basket. "Y-Yes, thank you, your highness." She curtsied.

"Kyo! Let's go!" Yuki shouted from their horses.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, alright?!" Kyo sighed. "Sheesh. So you're alright, miss?"

Tohru nodded. "Y-Yes. Thank you very much."

Kyo turned to leave. "Just be more careful next time." He walked back to his horse. He mounted his horse and the four men continued on their morning ride through the town.

Tohru's heart was beating fast. Did that really just happen?

Once she was home, she washed the fruit, washing it twice just to be safe. Thankfully the ground in the town was cobblestones and not dirt. She put the fruit away once it was all washed.

That night, as she sat by her window, she looked at the palace in the distance. Would he remember her? Did he really care that day? Or was he just being nice because he was the Prince? Either way…

'Today was one of the best days of my life.' She smiled.

Wow, I ACTUALLY wrote a long chapter for a first chapter of a story. I'm surprised, really. Anywho, if you haven't figured it out yet, this Cinderella story has a bit of twist on it. So, what do you think? Oh, and the epilogue for Fruits Basket goes to Disneyland is coming up! Please be patient! I have lots of other stories to update, too…so I probably shouldn't have started this…eh heh…ahem. Review please!


	2. Prince Charming

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Cinderella!

Ok, so here's something different-we're going to have a chapter in the Prince's POV! This chapter will lead up to the invitations for the ball. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Prince Charming

Kyo dismounted his horse, patting the side of it's neck before heading into the castle through the servant's entrance, located next to the stables.

"Who was that girl, Kyo?" Yuki asked, quickly catching up to his friend.

Kyo shrugged. "I don't know. She was in trouble-what was I supposed to do? Just sit there and watch?"

Yuki looked thoughtful. "I think I've seen her once before on our morning rides through town, but today's only the second time I've seen her. Usually most of the town waits to see you and King Kazuma, it's odd that she isn't there all the time with the other townsfolk."

Kyo thought about that. "Yeah…today's the first time I've seen her." He shrugged. "None of my business."

Yuki sighed. "You can be so stubborn-some husband you'll make."

Kyo rolled his eyes. "I'm more interested in defending the kingdom than girls."

Yuki smirked. "You seemed quite interested in that girl today, your highness." Yuki teased.

The orange-haired Prince looked away from his friend. "Nevermind that. I have to meet with my father-he said it's important."

Yuki nodded, fighting back a smile, already knowing what the 'important' thing was, having talked to the Duke earlier.

The two of them walked through the halls of the castle, finally reaching the throne room, which was actually the Grand Ballroom with two thrones placed side-by-side at one end.

Kyo and Yuki approached the thrones. They both bowed once they were standing in front of Kazuma.

Kyo then sat on his throne and looked at his father. "Ok, what's this oh-so-important news?"

Kazuma smiled. "Kyo, tomorrow you turn eighteen."

Kyo raised an eyebrow. "Yeah…and…?"

Kazuma clapped his hands together. "Shigure."

The Duke approached Kazuma and handed him an envelope.

"Thank you." He thanked Shigure before facing Kyo again. "Read this. And keep in mind, this is a duty to our kingdom, as well."

Curious, Kyo took the envelope and opened it. Inside was a piece of paper, folded neatly to fit in the envelope. He read aloud. "Dear daughter or daughters of the household, all eligible maidens are required to present themselves before his Royal Highness, Prince Kyo, tomorrow night at his birthday celebration ball." Kyo's eyes widened as he read. "What the-?! Are you serious?!"

"Keep reading." Kazuma said.

Kyo looked back at the paper. "This ball also serves as the night Prince Kyo will pick the woman he chooses to marry. The theme for the ball is masquerade. All attendees are require to wear a mask that covers the top part of their face. Please arrive on time to give your titles and/or names so that you may be introduced to King Kazuma and Prince Kyo. We hope you will attend.

Sincerely,

King Kazuma

Kyo looked at his father in shock. "But, father! I'm not ready to get married! And how is this a duty to our kingdom?!"

"Because. When the crown Prince turns the age of eighteen years old, he is required to choose a woman to become his Princess. After the late queen, my mother, passed away, my father already killed in the last war, I was crowned King, with there being no other heir. Your mother, who died due to illness, wished for you to one day marry a nice girl and become King. You must do this. It is tradition. Just as I married at eighteen, so shall you."

Kyo crumpled up the paper. "Tradition." He scoffed. "If they're wearing masks, how will I choose?!"

"You will speak with them. You will not choose based only on looks." Kazuma explained.

Kyo tossed the paper aside, standing up. "I'm going to train. Yuki, let's go."

Yuki nodded and followed his friend out of the Grand Ballroom/Throne Room. They walked to the training area outside.

Kyo grabbed his sword. "I'm not going easy on you."

Yuki chuckled, grabbing his own sword. "Neither shall I."

The two fought their hardest, blade meeting blade, struggling to out-do the other.

But in the end, Yuki won.

Kyo sighed. "I can't believe I've only been you twice." He frowned.

Yuki shrugged. "When my parents died and you and King Kazuma took me in as your bodyguard, I made sure to train my absolute hardest to defend you and the King."

Kyo nodded. "Thank you. We may argue, but you're my friend, so I guess I'm stuck with you."

Yuki smiled. "Yes, you're stuck with me." He looked curious. "So…what are you going to do about the ball tomorrow night?"

Kyo sighed. "…I guess I have no choice. I won't break tradition. At least I get to pick." He turned his back to Yuki, looking down the hill the castle stood on to see the town below. He looked out at the farmlands, taking in every inch of their kingdom. 'I wonder…if she'll be there?' he closed his eyes and sighed. He opened his eyes, looking back at the town. 'I don't even know her name.'

Review please!


	3. The Invitation

Disclaimer-I do not own Fruits Basket or Cinderella!

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! I'm having a lot of fun with this story! Please continue to read! Enjoy!

Chapter 3

The Invitation

That evening, Tohru was mopping the floors downstairs when there was a knock at the door.

"TOHRU! ANSWER THE DOOR!" Shiori shouted from upstairs.

Tohru sighed, tired from a long day of chores. She smiled a little. 'But…I got to meet him…that was nice.' She shook her head to clear her thoughts as she walked to the front door. She opened the door, surprised to see a royal messenger at the door.

The royal messenger bowed and Tohru curtsied.

"May I help you, sir?" Tohru asked.

The man nodded, handing her an envelope. "All eligible maidens are to attend Prince Kyo's birthday celebration ball tomorrow night at the castle. Please inform the rest of the household." He bowed again. "Good evening." He then got on his horse and rode off to the next house.

Tohru looked at the envelope. "A ball?" She walked into the house, closing the door behind her. She looked up to find herself face-to-face with her step-mother. "Oh, step-mother!" she bowed slightly, holding out the envelope. "A royal messenger arrived just now-with this."

Motoko snatched it away from her.

Shiori and Anko hurried down the stairs. "Who was it, mother?"

"An invitation…" Motoko opened the envelope and gasped. "From the king!" She read the invitation aloud.

Anko and Shiori gasped.

"He's going to choose a bride?!" Shiori squealed.

Anko sighed dreamily. "I'd look gorgeous with a crown!"

Shiori glared at her. "Think again, sister."

While the two sister argued, Motoko smiled at them. "This could be your chance, girls!"

"It sounds exciting." Tohru said.

The three of them stopped what they were doing and stared at Tohru.

"Er, well, the invitation DOES say all eligible maidens in the household…" Tohru said quietly.

Motoko smirked. "Yes, it does. Well, then, you may go."

Tohru gasped. "Really?!"

"WHAT?!" The two step-sisters shrieked.

Motoko held up her hand to her two daughters. "However, there are a few conditions."

Tohru nodded. "Yes?"

Motoko chuckled. "You must first sweep and mop every floor in this house, top to bottom, clean every window, make all the dishes spotless, clean all the rugs, AND you must find your own gown to wear. Do I make myself clear?"

Tohru nodded. "Yes, step-mother. I'll to work right away!" She hurried with the mop and bucket to the kitchen.

"Mother!" Shiori and Anko whined. "Why did you do that?!"

Motoko laughed. "Don't worry, dears, even if she does finish all of her chores, she won't be able to find a dress in time."

Shiori and Anko giggled. "Brilliant!" They high-fived each other.

Later that night…

Tohru collapsed onto her bed. "I'm only half-way done…how am I going to finish in time AND find a dress?"

"Tohru! What about that dress in your mother's chest?" A mouse said from the floor.

Two birds flew in through the window, chirping as they flew onto Tohru's chest that had belonged to her mother.

Tohru smiled. "You're right!" She got off her bed and hurried to her mother's chest. The birds flew off of it and she unlatched it, opening it. She smiled at all of her mother's belongings. She pulled out a pale blue dress. She shook off some of the dust and held it up against her. It had spaghetti straps and a long flowing skirt, with floral patterns on the top part of the dress. She looked in her mirror and smiled. "All it needs is a good cleaning! You guys are right! I can't lose hope!" She looked out her window at the castle. 'And maybe…you'll notice me.' She frowned. "But I need a mask…"

"Look for something you're out of in the kitchen! You can go to the market and buy one!" Another mouse suggested.

Tohru smiled and nodded. "We ARE out of cheese and milk…" She looked determined. "Alright. Tomorrow I'll work hard!" She put the dress back in the chest. "I can do this!"

The next day…

Tohru got permission to go to the market after finishing all of her other chores. It was past noon, so she didn't have a lot of time. She ran to Arisa's house and knocked on the door. "Uo-chan! It's me, Tohru!"

A man answered the door and smiled at her. "Oh, hello, Tohru-san."

Tohru smiled and curtsied. "Hello, Kureno-san."

Arisa poked her head out from behind her boyfriend, smiling. "Did you get the invitation?!"

Tohru nodded.

Arisa grinned. "I'm taken, but I'll go with you for moral support." She hugged Kureno's arm, who chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

Tohru looked around. "Have you seen Hana-chan?"

Arisa nodded. "She's looking for a mask."

"Do you know where? I need a mask, too." Tohru said.

Arisa nodded. She turned Kureno to face her, holding onto the front of his shirt. "I'll be back." She kissed him.

Tohru looked away to give them their privacy.

Arisa waved good-bye to Kureno, who waved good-bye to them both before closing the door to their house.

Tohru smiled. "I'm so happy you found each other."

Arisa smiled. "Tonight be your night, too, Tohru."

Tohru blushed a little. "W-Where do we find masks?"

The two quickly located Saki and the three of them searched for booth selling masks specifically for that night. Saki picked a black mask with silver gems on it. Tohru picked a white mask with pale blue lace on it. Once their masks were picked, Tohru thanked her friends for purchasing the mask for her and waved good-bye to her friends before hurrying back to her step-family's house.

She put the milk and cheese away before quietly running upstairs to get ready for the ball.

Review please!


	4. The Fariy Godmother

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Cinderella!

Kagura: Why am I the Fairy Godmother?

Me: It was a toss up between you and Akito-san…(SPOLER ALERT!) I figured you'd want to do it more than she would.

Kagura: You're probably right.

Akito: You are right.

Kagura and me: Enjoy!

Chapter 4

The Fairy Godmother

Tohru looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. The mask went with the dress perfectly. She had a pair of white flats (also belonging to her mother) to go with the dress, as well.

"WOOOW!" All the mice chorused.

The birds tweeted in approval.

Tohru smiled at them all. "Well, I'm off!" she then hurried down the stairs and into the front room. Little did she know what awaited her…

At the castle in Kyo's room…

Kyo put on his belt before looking at his reflection in his mirror. He sighed. He wore his 'prince' clothes that he wore to every ball. The fancy shirt, the nice pants, nice shoes, and an orange cape that went to his knees were his usual attire at balls. He picked up his black and white stripped mask and put it on.

Someone knocked on his door. "Your highness?" Yuki called from the other side of the door, also in his usual ballroom attire, wearing a purple mask with blue wavy lines on it, resembling waves in the ocean.

"Come in."

Yuki opened the door and smiled. "The guests will be arriving soon. I have been told to bring you to your throne."

"Yeah, yeah." Kyo sighed. "Let's get this over with."

Yuki chuckled. "You're eighteen now-you should've been more interested in girls for a while now."

"It's not that I'm not interested, I just…Every time I meet a girl, she flirts with me and comments on how attractive I look. It's annoying. They don't care about who I really am." He frowned.

Yuki put his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "You'll get through this-I know you will."

Kyo looked at his friend and suddenly laughed. "Ok, ok, the best friend moment is over. Let's go."

The two then pushed each other around, messing up the other's hair, and just goofing off until they got to the ballroom. They fixed their hair and entered the room. Kyo walked to his throne. He and Yuki bowed when they saw Kazuma on his throne and then Kyo sat on his throne.

'This is going to be a loooong night.' Kyo thought to himself.

Back at the step-family's house…

"WHAT is THAT?!" Shiori shrieked.

Anko burst out laughing. "What an ugly gown! And where did you get that mask? It's so plain and boring!"

The two circled around the quiet Tohru.

"This fabric is so cheap looking…" Shiori grabbed the skirt of Tohru's dress and pulle hard, ribbing off the top layer of fabric. "OOPS!"

Tohru gasped, tears filling her eyes. "No!"

"And this mask!" Anko ripped the mask from Tohru's face and broke it in half. "So lame!"

"Oh dear." Motoko entered the room, grinning. "Looks like you can't go to the ball, after all. Sorry, Tohru. Keep up with your cleaning, yes? Come along, now, girls." She exited the house with her two daughters, the door slamming shut behind them.

Feeling alone and broken, Tohru hurried to the backyard, throwing herself onto a bench and crying. She cried and cried and cried…until she suddenly felt fabric under her hands.

"There, there, dear, everything will be alright."

Tohru gasped, looking up, surprised to see a young woman with brown hair smiling softly at her. "Who-who are you?"

The woman wiped away Tohru's tears with her long sleeves. "Dry those tears, dear. I'm here to help you."

"Help…me? Why?" Tohru asked, confused.

"Why, I'm your Fariy Godmother-Kagura!" Kagura smiled.

Tohru sniffled, wiping away the last of her tears. "I have a Fairy Godmother?"

Kagura nodded. "Yes, child, and I'm here to make sure you get to that ball!"

Tohru looked confused again. "But…how? My…my mother's dress…it's ruined…and my mask is broken."

Kagura smiled softly. "We'll just have to use a little magic then, now won't we?"

"Magic?"

Kagura nodded. "Yes. Magic." She pulled a wand out of her long sleeve and smiled. "Now."

(Insert song here…just kidding.)

"Hm…let's see…Ah!" She saw a pumpkin and turned it into a carriage.

Tohru watched in amazement as the cat, who had been chasing the mice, turned into a footman, the family horse turned into the carriage driver, and the mice turned into four beautiful white horses. "Amazing!"

"Now all that's left…is you." Kagura smiled at Tohru.

Tohru pointed at herself. "Me?"

"Yes, you, my dear! Here we go! One, two, and three!" She pointed her wand at Tohru, and a beautiful dress formed on her body. It was a strapless light pink dress with sparkles and little silver gems along the bottom of the skirt of the dress. Her brown hair was pulled up into a bun with silver hair clips. In her hand was a light pink mask with sparkles and silver gems on it. And finally…

Tohru gasped, looking at her shoes. "Glass slippers! Oh, they're beautiful!" She put on the mask. "How can I ever begin to thank you, Fairy Godmother?"

Kagura shook her head. "No need to thank me, dear. All I ask is that you get to that ball! Now, one more thing-when the clock strikes twelve midnight, the spell will be broken, and everything will return back to normal. So keep an eye on the time, and remember to have fun!"

Tohru smiled and hugged Kagura. "Thank you for everything!" The footman then helped her get into the carriage, closing the carriage door behind her. "I'll do my best! I promise!" She waved to Kagura, and then the horses pulled the carriage forward.

Tohru was on her way to the ball!

* * *

Ok, who else was singing "Bi-bi-di-bo-bi-di-boo" (no ownership!) while reading this? Honestly? Review please!


End file.
